I'll Leave the Lights On in this Place
by kagehinaonice
Summary: The world isn't quite going right for Kenma but it's given him Kuroo and Shouyou, and he thinks that it kind of makes up for it. TW
1. Chapter 1

Kenma's fingers flatter across the keyboard. He's texting Shouyou, again. Kuroo's been trying to get him to watch 101 Dalmatians instead of playing games on his phone, but he's pretty sure he doesn't really mind. He and Kuroo have been friends since they were kids, so Kuroo's probably glad to see him make a new friend. It's been that way since Karasuno came to Tokyo for their first practice match. From the moment they met, Shouyou had been full of questions and energy, and somehow he still had more. He always had something to say or something to tall about. That's what made him special, that's what made him Shouyou. Shouyou didn't mind that Kenma didn't talk much or have a lot to say when they came to practice or if Shouyou called. Kenma was better with texting anyway. Texting and video games, and getting Shou to join him in games and laughing at him when he got excited.

Kuroo is his best friend, always had and always will. Even though he could be problematic, he was always there for Kenma. He been a loyal friend. But Shouyou was a close second. A ball of orange fluff that had suddenly jumped into his life and shone so brightly, Kenma couldn't imagine not messaging him every day. Right now he was smiling down at his phone as Shouyou send pictures of Natsu trying to tie his hair up in Little tufts of orange, stickers on his face. He looked mock-pained. It was adorable. It was one of the better days. They didn't have practice, they were both sat on the couch, his feet in Kuroo's lap. Not that he didn't like volley or his team. Kuroo pointing out everything about to happen. This is like the twentieth time they'd watched it. Apparent Kuroo just really liked dogs. Dogs had too much energy and affection for Kenma's liking. Cats were quiet, they liked sleep, they were independent. Kenma was quiet, he liked sleep. Why could he have been a cat?

Kenma was completely satisfied with his life. Well almost, he had good friends, his grades were pretty good, he was pretty smart, be was somewhat athletic. In the grand scheme of things, he thinks, he can't complain. There are people who are dying of starvation and dehydration and any number of incurable diseases. It could be worse.

By the time he puts down his game and looks at Kuroo, he's asleep. There has gone into standby and Shouyou hasn't replied in a while. He'd put Natsu to bed, he'd probably fallen asleep on his phone again. Shouyou would try to stay up because he knew sometimes Kenma wouldn't sleep till the early hours of the morning. It's black outside. Kuroo is snoring and there's drool on the shoulder of his shirt. He should probably go to sleep too, he had school in the morning. He lifts his feet off Kuroo and grabs the throw hanging over the back of the couch and places it over Kuroo.


	2. Chapter 2

He's in class when it hits. It's not particularly loud or busy. It's not too hot. It's not particularly stressful, until it is. Until he starts to think about it. Until what the teacher says stops making sense and he can here every scratch of pencil against paper and his temperature shoots up. It doesn't always happen in class, but when it does, he leaves without warning. He leas on the wall as he walks shakily down the hallway. He needs to make his way to the club room, that's where Kuroo will find him. He shoots a text to both Kuroo and Shouyou. They'll both be in class but Kuroo was always good at making an excuse or charming his way out of a situation. And Shouyou had promised him that he could text him and he wouldn't get mad. He needed to be distracted, that's what they told him. Distracted meant talking to Shouyou or playing games. He has his phone with him but it's a little hard to boot up a game when he feels like he can barely breathe, the pain in his chest and refusing the urge to throw up.

That's why Kuroo finds him sat on the club room floor, phone hanging limply in his hand, pinging every few moments. Texts from Shouyou, Kuroo can only assume.

[From: Shou]

[To: You]

Kenma R U OK???

[From: Shou]

[To: You]

Kenma pls message me

[From: Shou]

[To: You]

Did something happen???

[From: Shou]

[To: You]

Wheres Kuroo???

[1 missed call from: Shou]

[From: You]

[To: Shou]

I just got here, I don't know yet. Will let you know. Kuroo.

Kuroo sighs a breath, putting down Kenma's phone. He's shaking with his head in his hands, knees to his chest. He puts his hand on Kenma's back. He's learned to wait these out. This isn't the first time. He doesn't move until Kemna looks up. He's probably thinking about embarrassing himself rather than if he's okay.

[From: Shou]

[To: You]

Ok

[From: Shou]

[To: You]

Tell him I hope he feels better

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

Kuroo shakes his head, "You don't have to apologise for things like this. They're not you're fault. I just need you to be okay. Okay?" Kenma nods his head. "Hinata is worried about you, he wants you to feel better."

"I worried Shouyou when he was in class. It was stupid. I was stupid," Kenma shakes his head.

"Enough of this. No more blaming yourself. Shouyou worries because he cares, so do I. Do you want me to get your bag? I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to-"

"I'm walking you home, you're better if resting and calming down than risking it, and if you're really against it I'll pick you up for afternoon practice."

[To: You]

[From: Shou]

U OK? Just finished practice, on way home. Never heard from Kuroo. :(

[To: Shou]

[From: You]

I'm fine, thanks Shouyou. Sorry for worrying you.

[To: You]

[From: Shou]

Good!!! Tell me if something is wrong tho, OK?

[To: Shou]

[From: You]

Of course I will. Thank you. Don't forget to do your homework.

[To: You]

[From: Shou]

!!!!!! :(


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo is a giant dork and cares a lot about his friends. Kenma can confirm this. He's also the only one allowed to laugh when Kenma gets hit in the face with a volleyball. He's also a giant nerd who somehow balances volleyball, school and a social life as well as managing to be a total ass with Bokuto. He was just a giant nerd and Kenma couldn't see how anyone could see him as anything else. He might have been a third year and tall but two words from him or Yaku or coach will have him in line. Yaku was short but scary. Lev knew best. Kuroo had bothered him all that night making sure he was okay before he slept. Sometimes Kenma wondered if he slept differently, maybe he wouldn't have to deal with his constant bedhead. Though, the idea of seeing Kuroo with his hair down and flat was unusual and made him uneasy.

He never liked being up early but it was a Saturday, a week of and a training camp week. Shinzen, Fukurodani and Karasuno would be there, which if course, meant Shouyou was coming. He didn't appear excited, but one of his best friends would be on the bus right now. Probably annoying Tobio. He could imagine it, Shouyou's loud voice and animated movements. Kageyama yelling, "Calm down, Dumbass." and Sawamura Daichi yelling at them both. Kenma was kind of Halloughton they got to spend all the time with Shouyou when He was stuck in Tokyo. But they'd be here all week to practice for Spring preliminaries. After that there'd be nationals. And maybe, they'd get to play a real game, with no rematch. Even kenma had to admit volleyball had gotten a lot more exciting with Shouyou around.

Kenma had been so lost in thought that he'd lost all the lives on his game and almost dropped his PSP onto the concrete when Kuroo gripped his shoulder, jumping slightly.

"Don't do that," he scolded but Kuroo just grinned. Of course, his hair was still a mess. Did he even try?

"Excited?" he asked. Kenma shrugged. "Shou-Chan is coming. It'll be interesting to see that freak quick again after the Seijoh match. They should be here soon. But we've got our secret weapon."

"You can hardly call Lev a secret weapon, he doesn't know what he's doing half the time. And he gets intimidated by Yaku, " mumbles Kenma, shaking his head and pocketing his game." Are you bothering me because Koutarou isn't here yet?"

Lev Haiba was their new ace and a first year. He was six feet four inches, with fast reflexes and the mind of an innocent child. Bokuto Koutarou was Kuroo's possibly, unconfirmed but unsubtle, boyfriend and captain of the Fukurodani volleyball team. Bokuto was able to wear out Kenma as easily as Kuroo did when their antics would never cease. Good guy. Too much stamina. Both of them.

Kuroo sighs, "Maybe. Also because you're my best friend and I'm allowed to bother you." He ruffles Kenma's hair and Kenma scrunched up his face.

"I can revoke those privileges." Kenma states, deadpan. Kuroo's eyes widen and he wobbles his lip. "Oh, shut up."

"You can't wait for them to arrive. I've never seem you so fidgety and willing to put away a game. You're not even on your phone while he's on the bus even though you're constantly texting. Don't worry, they'll be here soon."

"Maybe," was kenmas only answer.

"KENMA!"


End file.
